Carrera Hueco Mundo
by Naohara Levy
Summary: Un par de idiotas robando dulces. Un par de locos enojados. Todos corriendo por la inmensidad de hueco mundo. / Comedia - Yaoi - Tonterías y más tonterías /


Un fanfiction que había subido en otro lugar. Hice algunas correcciones etc etc..

Es comedia en este primer capitulo. Solo tonterías que se me ocurren durante mis aburridas clases.

[Y ahí había aparecido de nuevo..]

[No sabían exactamente quién o qué los ponía ahí.. pero de algo sí estaban seguros.. eso sabía delicioso.]

...*...

Todas las mañanas los 10 Espada salían de sus habitaciones e iban directo a la cocina. Uno detrás del otro entraban en busca de aquel tazón gigante que se encontraba sobre la barra de bebidas.  
Observaban a todas las direcciones mientras palpaban con su mano el interior. Con suma generosidad extraían apenas dos o tres cuerpos pequeños, los suficientes para cubrir el número perteneciente a la cuenta propia más la masa componente de su fracción. Y forma sigilosa regresaban a su lugar satisfechos con lo adquirido.  
Así era todos los días, apenas y despertaban iban en busca de aquello.

...*...

Ulquiorra Schiffer era el primero de todos en levantar del sueño. Muy independientemente de cualquier otra cosa, debía realizar diversas tareas asignadas por Aizen, además de pasar un poco de tiempo con el solitario Gin. No es cómo sí le preocupara mucho el último, pero el tipo a veces podía ser bastante gracioso y aunque no lo expresara físicamente, se la pasaba todo el rato con una risa interna terrible, que de no ser Ulquiorra, la mitad de Las Noches habría colapsado por las vibraciones extremas provenientes de una carcajada.  
Mucho tiempo después de todo lo anterior, se dirigió (como todos) a aquel espacio a recoger lo que le tocaba. Recorrió gran parte del palacio, desde la sala de vigilancia donde se encontraba Ichimaru, hasta el lado de los comedores. Apenas y puso un pié cerca de la cocina, escuchó un grito lleno de ira.

_"-Dónde los dejaste bastardo?!-"_

_-Grimmjow..-_ Susurró para sí mismo mientras continuaba el camino. Encontrarse con ése tipo no era algo muy deseable, pero dadas las circunstancias era algo totalmente necesario. Conforme avanzaba más hacia la entrada, los gritos de la Pantera se hacían más audibles.

_"-Cálmate! Yo no sé nada, estúpido! Acabo de llegar también!-"_

_-Nnoitra..- _Nnoitra era a quién el otro le gritaba, pero.. ¿por qué?

_"-No te hagas el tonto! Fuiste tú maldito!-"_

_"-Carajo! Que yo no tomé nada!-"_

A Grimmjow no le importaba otra cosa que no fuera de su propiedad, y Nnoitra comúnmente se divertía gastándose bromas a todos los que vivían cerca de él. Muy probablemente sí debió haber tomado alguna pertenencia de la Sexta, sí ese era el caso, entones merecía los regaños.

_"-Es en serio Nnoitra! Eso es de todos! Suelta dónde están!-"_

_"-No lo sé! No he tomado nada, acabo de venir imbécil! Que acaso tú cerebro es demasiado incapaz de captar la frase?!-"_

_"-Entones sí tú no fuiste, quién?! Eras el que estaba aquí antes, sólo tú pudiste hacerlo!-"_

_"-Pero no fui yo, ya te lo dije!-"_

_"-Mentiroso! Joder que sí no me dices, te lo saco a golpes!-"_

_"-Ahh! Quieres pelear entonces?! Bien, te demostrare que no fui yo, arrastrare tú cara contra el piso por todo el palacio cuando te derrote. Haré que me pidas disculpas por tú incierta acusación! Hijo de pu..-"_

**_-Nnoitra..-_ **

La voz de Ulquiorra resonó por todo el lugar. El nombrado y su contrincante voltearon la vista hacia la puerta y ahí estaba la Cuarta, con una expresión más seria que de costumbre.

Vio que Grimmjow se encontraba sentado sobre la barra, portando la cara de pocos amigos que siempre figuraba, sujetando una parte del cuello de Nnoitra, quién tenía las dos manos peleando contra el brazo del peli-azul para que lo liberara.

Realmente nada que estuvieran haciendo esos dos le importaba, pero hubo algo que llamó mucho su atención y lo hizo entrar en estado de extremo enojo.  
Entre los dedos de la mano libre de Grimmjow, se encontraba el misterioso tazón, pero el problema no era ése, sí no que... ..estaba vacío..

Los dos sujetos implicados se quedaron congelados, no era muy común ver a Ulquiorra fastidiado por haber perdido algo, sólo había pasado una vez en toda la historia de Las Noches, y ningún Arrancar tenía bonitos recuerdos de esa ocasión.

~*FLASH BACK *~

Haber tomado sin permiso un zapato de la Cuarta mientras se aseaba, no fue buena idea en aquel entonces. Mucho menos olvidar el lugar en dónde lo habían escondido. Todos se habían pasado tres días buscando el bendito zapato por todo el palacio, pues la leal Espada se negaba a usar otros.  
Había encerrado su existencia en su habitación, advirtió que hasta que no encontraran el zapato no saldría. Eso perjudicaba enormemente a Aizen, quién como último recurso ante el ultimátum de Ulquiorra, mandó a hacer un zapato exactamente igual cómo reemplazo para engañarlo. Pero no fue nada tonto, envió a un arrancar común a entregárselo, poca fue su sorpresa al ver un destello verde traspasar dos muros consiguientes a la habitación de cautiverio. El caprichoso hombre había montado en cólera por mentirle y asesinó al pobre Arrancar.  
Muy finalmente después de tres jornadas de búsqueda, dieron por fin con el calzado. Estaba metido en uno de los depósitos destinados a los desechos resultantes de los experimentos de Szayel. Pronto hubo quién culpó a la Octava de lo sucedido, pero en seguida el actual implicado Nnoitra, desmintió la acusación; alegó que en el momento en que el zapato había desaparecido, Szayel se encontraba en su habitación, no quiso revelar el motivo pero juró a Ulquiorra que así era.

El peli-negro ya contento por tener de vuelta su pertenencia, se abstuvo de provocar cualquier otra revuelta en busca del causante y todo volvió a la normalidad.

~*END FLASH BACK*~

Grimmjow soltó de inmediato a Nnoitra y dirigió su palabra a Ulquiorra.

_-Ése maldito hizo algo con lo del tazón.- Habló más calmado, pues sabía que debía mantener la compostura ante el pacífico._

_-Yo no fui Ulquiorra, lo juro, acababa de llegar justo unos segundos antes que él- señaló a Grimmjow._

_-Ustedes dos..!-_

...*...

Hallibel caminaba por uno de los pasillos cercanos y escuchó dos estruendosos gritos, acto seguido, dos sujetos pasaron corriendo a su lado. Parecían ir huyendo de algo pero al ser quienes eran, no le tomó importancia.  
Siguió caminando, bastaron sólo dos pasos para que de pronto un rayo de color esmeralda la atrapara. Apenas y pudo esquivar el Cero anterior cuando se le vino otro encima, y así le siguieron tres más.  
Fastidiada por la situación sacó su espada y con ella repelo todos los demás ataques hasta llegar al origen.  
La rubia a veces podía ser incluso más pesada que el mismo Ulquiorra, éste en cuando la vio luchando contra su técnica se detuvo.  
Ahora era el turno de la chica, o al menos eso creía ella. Al mismo tiempo en que se detuvo, Ulquiorra utilizo Sonido para cruzar su ubicación, e instantáneamente se echó a correr hacia la misma dirección que los dos primeros. Enfrentarse a ella no era buena idea, era bastante ruda, y muy seguramente terminaría medio muerto.  
La rubia cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de absoluto fastidio.. _"Ohh no, no señor! Eso no se iba a quedar así! Nadie perturbaba su hermosa tranquilidad y se deslindaba tan fácil de la situación. Aquel criado de Aizen se la iba a pagar completa; en primera por atacarle y en segunda por huir como un vil cobarde."_

...*...

_-Todo es tú culpa maldito imbécil!-_

_-Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, fuiste tú quién empezó y mira ahora en lo que estamos metidos!-_

_-Sí no nos hubieras robado, nada estaría pasando!-_

_-Yo no robe nada, ya te lo dije!-_

_-Mentiroso!-_

_-Oigan! A donde van ustedes dos?!-_ La fina voz de la octava les detuvo por un momento, habian pasado por el frente de su habitción en el justo momento en que este esta estaba saliendo.

-_Ulquiorra nos quiere matar por culpa de éste!-_ dijo Grimmjow

_-Joder! Que no hice nada!_- replicó Nnoitra.

_-Ya, tranquilos. Ulqui-chan no es tan malo, no creo que les mate, eh igual tampoco creo que hayan hecho algo tan grave como para que eso suceda. Haber, cuéntenme que sucedió.-_ El científico añadió una sonrisa a la frase para darles confianza.

-_Emm...pues.._- Tartamudeo Grimmjow.

_-Antes que nada, yo te juro Szayel que.. no hice nada de nada.._

_-Ehh?.._- Los ojos de la Octava se abrieron de sobremanera, la expresión de Nnoitra le había dado una idea algo grotesca, rara, pervertida y chusca a la vez. -_No me digan que se animaron a hacer un trío y lastimaron a Ulqui-chan en el proceso?!-_

_-Ahh?!-_ Dijeron al unísono ambos Espada.

_-De qué mierda estás hablando Szayel?!-_ exclamo Grimmjow con una mueca de confusión y asco.

_-Ohh! Sumimasen.. No era eso.. Entonces que?-_

_-Pues..-_ Intentó decir Nnoitra.

_-Mmm!..-_ Grimmjow trataba de no explotar.

_-Díganme!-_ Szayel estaba insistente.

_-Nosotros..-_ Fue interrumpida la Quinta.

_-NnoitrasecomiólosdulcesdeltazónyluegoUlquiorranosencontróyahoraquierematarnosporquepiensaqueambosfuimos_

_losquetomamossinpermisoloqueeradetodos!-_ La sexta había escupido todo en una sola oración, se había quedado sin oxígeno. Mala suerte, pues le tocaba correr de nuevo.

Sintió que Nnoitra le rozaba el brazo y se echaba a correr dejándolo ahí. Afortunadamente hizo caso sin preguntar el motivo de la nueva huida. Apenas llevaban unos cinco metros desde el anterior punto de paraje, cuando escuchó una invocación.

-Bébetelos.. Fornicaras!- Estaba enojado, vaya que sí.. esos idiotas.. Les arrancaría las manos para que no volvieran a tomar nada suyo en todo lo que restaba de su vida.

Bueno, ahí termina el primer capitulo.

Aquí dejo la linea del dialogo de Grimmjow.. por si no le entendieron supongo..

_"-Nnoitra se comió los dulces del tazón y luego Ulquiorra nos encontró, y ahora quiere matarnos porque piensa que ambos fuimos __los que tomamos sin permiso lo que era de todos!-"_


End file.
